


Sand and Sweets

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: CorporationSuperCat minis [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Not sexually, Poppy Goes To ClexaCon, fluff up the butt, just fluff, just verbally, light teasing, supercarp, supercatcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat, Lena, and Kara go for a beach stroll after a gala.





	Sand and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> This is for the Poppy Goes To ClexaCon Fics. TheQueenOfTheLight asked for fluffy SuperCatCorp! 
> 
> If you'd like to know more on how to get your hands on a fic, follow this link: https://poppyssupergirl.tumblr.com/post/161298599320/poppy-goes-to-clexacon
> 
> This is in the same au as S.O.S. (where Lena is at least 32 btw).

She doesn’t really intend to, after all, they’re technically in public. But Lena’s yawning with every other step through the sand and Cat’s all but burrowed into her side and Kara smiles up at the stars. She’s never felt so lucky as when their two heartbeats thud in her ears. 

They’re both already carrying their thousand dollar heels, so Kara doesn’t wait before stopping in the sand. Her own footprints are light behind them, they already recede with every puff of wind, her heels never sink. 

She tugs gently on Lena’s hand to pull her closer. She doesn’t even need to say anything for Cat to wrap her arm around Kara’s shoulder, for them both to stand on tip-toe so she can wrap her arms just below their bums, her hands resting on their hips. 

They’re all in dresses, the expensive types, so, with one last check around them, Kara floats up slowly. She shucks gravity aside like these women shuck the worries that cling to her shoulders. 

It’s a beautiful night, a half-full moon reflects on the ocean and the breeze is barely cool enough to have both her lovers shifting just a little closer. Kara presses a kiss to each their cheeks and turns away from the ocean. 

They’d moved into Cat’s place six months after the night they’d spent in the DEO. Lena’s apartment in the city was never really a home, but she kept it for business and late nights when she couldn’t make the trek home. 

The party tonight was another charity, organized by Lena’s company for the expansion of their orphanage. The silent auctions were a hit and the donations flowed out of the guests almost as steadily as the Californian wine flowed in. 

The party food, potstickers included to everyone’s confusion, was just as decadent and Kara had kissed Lena as soon as they’d had a moment alone. Cat had only complained until both of the younger women had kissed her too. 

Overall, it was a good night. 

Cat jerks in her hand and Kara turns to watch a bat flap steadily by. They aren’t up very high and she feels more than hears Lena hold back her giggles. That doesn’t help Kara hold back her own laughter and Cat reaches over to poke them both with a huff when she hears their snickers.

“I didn’t see what it was. I just heard the flapping. I’d like to see you not react, Lena.” Cat pulls her arms from around Kara’s neck and folds them across her chest. Her Jimmy Choo shoes flop against her arm and that only causes Kara to laugh harder.

She’d worry about her voice carrying if they weren’t already above the penthouse. But they are and Kara lands gently, not letting Cat pull away in her mock-annoyance. 

“Cat, I’m sorry, I just-”

Cat rolls her eyes and glares at both Kara and Lena who’s tossing her shoes aside to sidle up to Cat’s side. “Neither of you are sorry in the least.” 

Lena lifts a hand to smooth Cat’s hair out of her face, “But we are repentant, if you’ll allow us to show you…” Cat leans into her touch, still pouting, and Lena chuckles. She presses a kiss to Cat’s temple and nuzzles against her hair. 

Cat raises her chin and glares at Kara, “And you? Are you repentant?” Kara bites her lip to hold back her smile but nods and mirrors Lena’s kiss and nuzzling. Cat sighs and sticks her hip, “You two have made me soft.” 

Kara laughs, head back and full, at that and pulls Cat’s wrist up to kiss across the  _ Kara Zor-El _ scribed in her skin. “You’ve always been soft, Cat.” 

“Mmmh, she’s got you there.” Lena smirks and Cat tries again to struggle away. But Kara’s got her too wrapped up and she let's all of her weight settle into her superpowered soulmate’s arms in protest. She even twists her head away from their laughter and kisses.

_ Repentant indeed.  _

With a pat on her butt, Kara tosses Cat, gently, over her shoulder and heads into their penthouse. Cat gives an absolutely indignant squeak and Lena grins as she picks up their discarded shoes and follows. 

“Yes, Kara, where did you learn to treat your elders like that?” 

Kara spins and gapes at Lena in semi-mock horror, “Shhhh, Lena! She’ll never forgive us if you go on like that!” Cat folds her arms and glowers at both Kara’s ass and Lena’s still smirking face. She can play this game. 

“Oh, darling, I’m sure we could find  _ some  _ way for our beloved to forgive us.” Lena all but purrs the line and Kara just shakes her head before righting Cat onto her feet. “I seem to recall, that in some cultures you kneel before your elders when addressing them.” 

Cat doesn’t meet Kara’s gaze, keeps her arms folded over her chest, face vacant. Kara bites her lip again and slips her fingers around to unzip Cat’s dress. “I’m pretty sure you’re mistaking that with royalty.” 

Lena just shrugs at her and steps out of her own dress. “Well in our case, either way works.” 

Kara snorts and turns her gaze back to Cat. She fans her hands over Cat’s shoulders and works the dress down her body, gently unfolding her arms to slip the dress over them. When Kara bends to pull Cat’s legs out of the dress, Lena walks over and works at the clasps of Cat’s bra. 

“I’m just saying, you look great on your knees, darling.” Lena kisses the side of Cat’s neck and slips the straps of Cat’s bra down her arms to toss the garment toward their hamper. “I know that image always cheers  _ me _ up.”

With a shake of the dress, Kara stands again and frowns at Lena over Cat’s shoulder. “Why do I get the impression this is going to benefit you more than anyone else?” She folds Cat’s dress as she talks and pulls off her own dress and shoes.

Lena stifles a yawn and moves her hands to cup Cat’s breasts, kneading them gently. “I don-” another yawn “don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Cat brings her hands up and laces her fingers with Lena’s. “Come on, let's get you to bed. Apparently, you youngins can’t keep up either.” She pulls Lena’s hands down and leads her to the bathroom, Kara follows along behind them, shucking hair pins onto their dresser.

Lena stifles a third yawn and Cat pulls the make-up removers from the drawer under the sink. Kara takes a wipe when Cat offers it to her and she gently cups Lena’s chin, wiping away the majority of the foundation on her. They’ll shower tomorrow.

Kara finishes with Lena and tugs her up against her chest, she’s already nodding off and Kara’s not sure she can even make it to the bed. She pulls Cat over by her wrist and works the rest of her make-up off too. 

Her skin can’t dry, so once Cat’s is passable, she carries Lena and leads Cat to bed. Lena’s asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow and Kara presses a kiss to her cheek. Cat rolls over till her head’s on Lena’s shoulder and beckons for Kara to lay on her other side.

“Sorry ‘bout the teasing.” Kara slips her hand over Cat’s waist and smooths her fingers over Lena’s knuckles until Lena grunts and gives her hand a squeeze.

Cat smiles and kisses Kara’s head. “I know. Don’t worry, dear.” She pats Kara’s leg, just above where her own name sits, and shrugs, “Though, this one here was right about one thing.” She nudges Lena gently. Lena doesn’t even frown, her heartbeat already evening out in Kara’s ear.

Kara hums in question and closes her eyes. She loves falling asleep with Lena and Cat, how calming it is. She knows they’ll be there in the morning.

“You do look good on your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know more on how to get your hands on a fic, follow this link: https://poppyssupergirl.tumblr.com/post/161298599320/poppy-goes-to-clexacon


End file.
